


A New Recruit

by VolsungartheMighty



Series: Timber Wolf Studios Presents... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camboy! Theo, Camera's, Dildo's, Kinktober 2019, Live Stream, M/M, Solo, Toys, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo's newest delivery arrives. He cant wait to show it off to his fans.





	A New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea months ago, and i've managed to finish it (fucking finally). But here it is, ready for Kinktober. Hope you guys enjoy.  
Also, while this is a part of the "Snapped" verse i'm working on, you do not need to have read anything else to understand what is going on. This is merely pure smut, nothing else.

"Package for a mister Theodore Raeken" the man said simply as Theo opened the door.

"That would be me" Theo said, opening the door wider and leaning against the frame.

"Wonderful. I need you to sign here, and then I'll go and grab it" the man said, holding out a clipboard. Theo willingly signed where his name was listed, before the clipboard was removed and the man returned to his truck. Theo wondered what package exactly had been delivered....he had ordered a lot in the past week, and he wasn't sure what was due when. The delivery man pulled out a trolley, and Theo arched a brow, wondering why the man would need it...before the delivery man pulled a large box out of the back of the truck. It was a large package, and it's distinctive size told Theo exactly what had been delivered. His fuck machine had arrived.

The delivery man piled a few other, smaller packages on top of the large box, before wheeling it all over to where Theo stood and sliding the trolley out from underneath.

"I hope you have a good day sir" the man said, nodding to Theo, before walking back to his truck.

Theo nodded in response, picking up all of the smaller packages and placing them inside the door, before heaving the larger, heavier package onto his shoulders. He heard a gasp of surprise from the delivery man, obviously shocked that he was able to pick it up so easily, before walking inside and closing the door with his foot.

He carried the package easily through the house, thankful for his strenuous gym routines that helped to keep himself in shape. If he hadnt kept up his workouts, he would have undoubtedly struggled trying to get it inside, let alone to the room he wanted to set it up in. And though he was confident enough in his sexuality, he wouldnt have been willing to let the delivery man drop the package where it was needed.

He walked through the house, into the back room, setting down the package and opening the door. The smell of lube and rubber wafted out, filling the short hall with the scents of sex. He stepped in, dragging the box in behind him and setting it down in the middle of the room.

It wasnt exactly a sex dungeon, perse...more a room he used to store all of his toys. He had shelves set up where his older and favourite toys were sitting, waiting for their time to be used, a cabinet filled with bottles of lube and condoms. A sling hung from one corner of the room. Thick curtains covered the windows, letting in some light, but those trying to look in would be unable to see anything.

So...maybe it was a sex dungeon. Who knew?

He left the box in the middle of the room, walking back to the door and grabbing the other packages that he had left behind. He hooked one box under his arm, holding the other in his hand as he flicked out a claw, slicing the tape holding it shut. He dug around inside the box, pulling out the item inside that he had ordered. It was a dildo, one of the newest on the market, modelled after one of his favourite porn stars. Smiling, knowing that it was one he (and many of his fans) had been looking forward to. He set down the empty box it was in, as well as the dildo, on his kitchen counter, before opening up the other box. It was a much smaller box and contained a few rubber cock rings. He'd needed a few of them, in the past, and now he had one...things were going to get good.

He threw the empty boxes into the rubbish, picking up his new deliveries in one hand. As he walked back into his sex dungeon, he pulled his phone out. He held the arm holding his new toys out, taking a quick snap of the items in his hand and the still boxed fuck machine. He set down the toys, typing out a quick message to his fans.

_ Look what just arrived in the mail guys _ he typed, followed by the photo.  _ I'm eager to get this all set up and ready to use. Should be able to start filming tomorrow _ .

He shuffled over to the large box, flicking out his claws and slowly cutting through the tape. He peeled back the cardboard, revealing another box underneath.

He huffed, shaking his head, pulling the other box out and discarding the other one. He was a little less careful this time, slicing through the tape in record time, and opening the box up, revealing the machine within.

He scratched his head, wondering why it didnt look like it did on the box. He found the back, reading over the disclaimers.

"Some assembly required?" Theo said outloud. "Who the fuck thought having to assemble this was a good idea?"

In the end, it took Theo a lot longer to assemble the fuck machine then he was expecting.

It took him at least three hours to put the thing together, somehow managing to put it together correctly the first time. The rubber feet stuck surprisingly well to the carpet, even though the feet werent able to suction to the floor.

He stood proudly, staring down at his accomplishment. It wasnt often that he had to put together anything, and normally he screwed it up somehow. But for once, he hadnt gotten anything wrong, and he was ready to use it.

He had a restless night that night, eager to use his new fuck machine. It wasnt often that he was this eager to use something new. But by now, even the usual pre-session jitters had normally worn off. That didnt seem to be the case. He'd never used a fuck machine before, and that only seemed to make the jitters more serious. What was it gonna feel like? How was he gonna act when he had the dildo in his ass?

All of these were questions he knew he wouldnt be able to answer until he was kneeling in front of the camera, the fuck machine thrusting in and out of his ass. He figured he'd be moaning like a whore, begging for more.

He knew his fans would enjoy it immensely.

He finally managed to get some semblance of sleep, drifting off in the early hours of the morning. By the time he woke up, it was much later then he had expected, the sun shining brightly, even through the closed blinds.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, stretching slightly as he stood up. He had his clothes set out already for the day. A simple, bright red jockstrap and a black snap back.

He showered first, lathering himself up, letting the warm water ease his muscles. He cleaned himself out while he bathed, just so no accidents happened while he was on camera, and when he was satisfied every part of him was clean, inside and out, he shut off the water before stepping out of the shower.

He dried himself off thoroughly, patting himself dry. He didnt bother with gelling his hair like usual. It was too wet, and he couldnt be bothered pulling out the hair dryer and drying it out completely. He dried it off as much as he could with the towel, before running a brush through it, then slipped the cap on backwards.

He finally slipped on the red jockstrap, snapping the bands that cupped his ass once it was on. He had to adjust himself, giving himself an appropriate, yet decent, bulge for his fans to admire.

Finally cleaned and ready for action, Theo took a quick mirror selfie, giving off his usual cocky smirk. He quickly uploaded it to his fans, with a quick caption.  _ Ready to be fucked senseless today. Who's ready to watch? _

He locked his phone as he stepped out of the bathroom. His phone was already vibrating like mad with new messages and notifications. He'd been building up today's session for a couple of weeks now, and they were all excited to see it come to fruition.

His setup was fairly simple. A camera in the corner, pointed to the centre of the room, and one hanging from the ceiling, getting a nice over head shot from above. Both camera's were connected to a computer sitting on a small table up against one wall, which he turned on. As the computer booted itself up, Theo went around, turning both of the camera's on and turning up the lighting as much as he could.

The computer up and running, Theo did what he needed to do to connect it to the camera's, opening up his usual recording program. It was a necessary set up he had to do, one that he was used to. He set the recording to stream, pulling the laptop down so it was a little closer to him on the ground, before he hit record.

"Hey guys" Theo said, a broad grin on his face. He knelt in front of the camera, his legs spread wide, showing off the bulge of his jock strap. His torso, shirtless and on display for everyone, glistened slightly in the light, a mixture of moisture left from his shower and sweat. He ran his hand up and down his abs, tweaking a nipple, before grabbing a hold of his dick through the fabric. "Fuck, i'm so hard already. I think you guys are gonna enjoy today. I've got my new toys here to play with." He turned to the side, showing off the machine, sitting proudly in the centre of the room. "This beauty is brand new, top of the range. It even has bluetooth connectivity, so i can make it fuck me to my favourite music. What do you guys think? Should i have a little fun, try it out with some music?"

He glanced over to his computer screen, having a look at the stream. Already, a few of his dedicated fans had joined immediately, and had begun messaging him. They all agreed that he should try to use the bluetooth connectivity, that he should do some "real damage to his hole".

"Okay then, you guys have all agreed. I'll connect up my phone and play whatever songs you want me to" Theo said, turning to face the camera. "But first, i need to get myself prepared, dont you think?"

A flurry of messages came through, all exclaiming that they wanted to see Theo prepare himself for what was to come. Theo nodded, turning a cocky smirk towards the camera. "You guys know exactly what you wanted, didnt you?" he asked, reaching for the bottle of lube he'd set down beside the machine.

The messages flowed through, but Theo ignored them. It's not that he was being rude, it was a part of the job, and his fans knew it too. They paid good money to see him play with himself, and even get fucked by various hookups. Interacting with them on these live streams was only a part of the experience that they paid for.

Lube in hand, Theo shuffled around, turning his back to the camera. He poured out a stream of lube, coating his fingers, before sliding a hand down to his ass. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the messages swarming in, and Theo smirked as he leaned forward. Pressing his chest to the ground, his ass on display for the camera, he used his free, unlubed hand to spread his cheeks as best he could, showing off his hole. He paused for a moment, letting his viewers take in their fill, before inching the lubed hand forward, circling the loose hole with a digit.

He shivered slightly at the cold of the lube, but plunged forward, his finger sliding in to the base. He pumped it in and out, coating his insides with as much of the lube as he could, before pulling the finger out, pressing two digits to the hole. It was a bit of a tighter squeeze, but the two fingers slide in easily to the base. He repeated the movements, pumping the fingers in and out, scissoring them and pulling them out, trying to stretch his hole as much as he could. It wasnt hard to do, of course. He'd had plenty of experience before, and his hole remained loose after all the stretching it had taken.

He buried the two fingers in his hole once again, digging around for the sweet bundle of nerves that would set him off. He found it easily, the movement of just brushing his fingers over it enough to send a shiver down his spine. He crooked his fingers, pressing down on the bundle of nerves. His back jerked in pleasure, his cock jumping to attention in his jock. He wanted so desperately to stroke his cock, wanted so desperately to cum. But he had to hold back. Had to reign in his libido. He could wait, hold it in for his fans.

He pulled his fingers out, leaving just the tip, sliding a third in beside the other two. This was a bit more of a stretch for him, the calluses on his fingers feeling oh, so good against the rim of his hole. Theo but his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering as he pumped the fingers in and out, before finally pulling them out.

Theo pushed himself back up into his kneeling position, shuffling around to face the camera, and his laptop

"Did you enjoy that?" Theo asked, a cocky smile on his face.

The messages continued to flow in, a steady stream as people professed how much they loved his ass, how much they enjoyed watching him. Even the messages that simply read "HOT XXXXX" were always welcome.

He leaned towards the camera, so his head and shoulders were all that were visible on screen. "Who's ready for some fun?" Theo asked, lips turning up in a smirk.

_ Lets see what music people have suggested _ Theo thought to himself, pulling away from the camera and looking through the responses.

Most were generic pop music, not something he really wanted to listen to, or be fucked to. He went through the list, seeing what was available. There were a few Heavy Metal songs that he figured he'd give a try. He knew that they had a decent beat to them, and the fuck machine picked up on those beats, moving in time to it.

"Okay, I've decided on the song" Theo said, looking into the camera. He could see his laptop from the corner of his eye, his fans asking which one he'd decided upon. He smirked, turning his eyes back to the camera. "Uh, uh, uh. Not right now. You'll find out in a few."

He grabbed the bottle of lube, and the dildo he'd ordered in the mail. It was heavy in his hand, the pale cream of the silicone firm, yet soft, to the touch. He turned back to the camera, holding it up and shaking it towards the camera. He turned back to the machine, scanning the base of the dildo. It had a small hole, one that went deep into the dildo itself, perfect for attaching to the metal pole on the fuck machine. He slid the dildo onto the pole, struggling a little as the silicone gripped the metal tightly. Once he had it firmly on the pole, he tugged on it, hard, and when it refused to budge, Theo smiled. It seemed like it was going to stay stuck on the pole for quite a while.

Uncapping the bottle of lube, Theo squirted out a generous amount, using his hand to spread it out across the dildo. It glistened in the light, and would slip in easier then he thought.

He turned once again to face the camera, this time on his hands and knees. He'd adjusted the fuck machine the night before to sit at the perfect height for his current position, the tip of the dildo hanging limply just behind his balls. God, how he wished it was a real dick about to fuck him, but he knew he was about to get the fucking of a life time despite that.

"Okay guys. I'm gonna give this a small test drive first, before using it with the music" Theo said, a wolfish grin on his face. "Never used this before, and want to try out the standard mode first."

He knew his fans wouldnt object. They paid good money to watch him, and he could see that some people had donated to him already. The donation counter said that his fans had donated two hundred dollars to him already...and he hadnt even gotten to the main event.

Reaching behind himself, Theo gripped the dildo in one hand, aiming the glistening tip to his hole. He shuffled back, pressing the dildo to his hole. Wiping his free hand on the towel beneath him, he pulled his phone to him, opening up the app that connected with the machine. He pressed one of the buttons, groaning as the machine responded, pushing the dildo into him.

It was thick...a little thicker then he was used to. But it felt so good too. It slid into him slowly, each inch making him moan like a whore. But he loved it. And more importantly, his fans loved it. His cock was hard and aching in the jock, a steadily growing patch of pre staining the front of the pouch a darker shade of red. He felt the dildo sliding further into him, until the balls at its base pressed against his ass. He pressed another button on his phone, and the machine stopped, the dildo firmly nestled in his ass.

"Fuck, this feels so good" Theo said, loud enough that the microphone could pick it up. His head hung low, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "How about we get this thing going?"

Without waiting for a response, Theo tapped his phone, and the dildo pulled out slowly. Every inch of the dildo pulled at his hole, pressing against his prostate. Shivers ran down his spine as it pulled out, stopping with just the tip inside, before pushing back in.

It felt glorious, and he said as much to the camera, each word punctuated with moans. He tapped his phone again, the speed picking up, the dildo sliding in quicker before pulling out at its peak. With each inward press, Theo tapped the screen of his phone, increasing the speed with every tap of his phone.

The room filled with the sound of his moans. Each thrust pressed against his prostate, his cock jerking in response every time. Each thrust felt amazing, and he tried his best to grip the dildo with his hole, but the speed left him unable to, left to only ride the waves of the thrusts.

He could feel his orgasm growing with every thrust, a burning heat pooling in his gut. His cock was aching, tenting the pouch of the jock he wore. But, not wanting to end things now, and wanting to do as he had promised, he tapped his phone, and the fuck machine stilled.

He stilled, the dildo buried neatly in his hole, aching for more. His cock was rock hard in the jock, begging for release, and he groaned as he shifted. The dildo pressed against his prostate, and his cock jerked, cum drooling out, staining the pouch of the jock a dark red.

“ _ Fucking hell _ ” Theo groaned out, rocking his hips lewdly. “This feels good. It’s just such a good stretch.”

He flashed a toothy smile to the camera. He could see himself in the computer screen, and he could tell it was a sight many of his fans were jerking off to. He was on his hands and knees, ass impaled with a dildo. His snapback had come a little loose, and strands of hair had come free, hanging down around his face, framing it perfectly. The scruff of hair on his face framed his cheeks, lightly matted with sweat.

“Oof, that feels good” he said, shaking his head, trying to get some of the hair out of his face. Some strands of hair moved, others became stuck to the side of his face. He pushed his ass back, trying to fill his ass a bit more, but felt the rubber balls of the dildo press against his taint. “Shall we get on with the show then, guys?”

Without another word, Theo pressed the button on his phone, bringing up the song menu. A whine of a guitar started, the sound echoing out of the phone. Motley Crue’s  _ Kickstart My Heart _ began playing, and then with a shuddering jerk, the machine began to pound into him.

Each beat of the drums was a thrust in, the machine a thrusting in and out to the beat of the music. It was a fast beat, a hell of a lot quicker then Theo had been expecting. He groaned out, the dildo pounding into his hole, hitting his prostate with every thrust inwards. Theo hung his head, riding the waves of pleasure as his hole was assaulted by the heavy beat. His ass jiggled, his cock throbbed, everything felt fucking amazing.

He reached down, struggling to hold himself up with one arm, as he reached into the pouch of the jock, hooking the band beneath his balls as he grabbed his cock in hand. He jerked himself with each thrust, using the copious precum as lube, rubbing it in as he thrust into his hand. His stomach clenched, his abs contracting and releasing as he groaned.

His hole felt amazing, each thrust sending pleasure rocketing through him. His prostate felt like it was on fire, molten lava burning through his veins. The music flared and boomed, half over by now. Theo knew he wouldnt last till the end, knew that sooner, rather then later, he would reach that edge of no return and go plummeting over.

As the song reached it’s end, as Vince Neil sang  _ “Oh, Yeah, Kickstart my heart Hope it never stops” _ , Theo felt it. Felt the end, saw the light at the end of the tunnel. One more thrust of the machine saw him shaking as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Cum spewed from his cock, painting the floor beneath him white. He screamed as the dildo kept up it’s pace. The song had ended, but it continued it's pace, thrusting into him. His body shook, ass still impaled on the dildo, as he felt an anal orgasm hit him too. He moaned, a mix of pleasure and pain, as he rode the waves of pleasure. His cock ached, his prostate screamed. Cum still drooled from the tip of his cock.

As his orgasm died off, he slumped forward, ass still raised in the air. His chest and stomach flopped into the puddle of cum, as the machine continued to thrust. He groaned, the feeling almost becoming too much. It felt so good it hurt.

He groped across the floor for his phone, not looking, and managed to find it. Blindly, he pressed a button, and the fuck machine fell still. The sudden stillness almost hurt just as much as the erratic thrusting had.

He lay the, unmoving, the dildo half in, half out of his ass. He shifted, groaning as the dildo pulled at the rim of his hole, raising his head and resting his chin on one arm.

“Thats it for today folks” Theo said, a lazy grin on his face. He yawned, wide enough to make his jaw crack. “I hope you guys liked the show. Tune in in a couple of days, and you’ll have some more content to jack off to.”

He smiled into the camera again, before reaching forward and turning it off, ending the stream. He wanted to move, to go and have a shower. He knew it would be better, then he could have a nap before getting a bite to eat.

But his ass felt so full, and he was comfortable, for now. Lazily, he turned the fuck machine on again, turning it down to the lowest setting, groaning as it began to hit his prostate.

“Fuck, that feel so damn good” Theo said, yawning, as he closed his eyes.

***

Theo stepped out of the shower, pressing the butt plug deep into his ass. It felt good to be full, and while his ass still burned from the constant fucking it had endured while he napped, it felt weird to simply leave it empty.

He grinned as he began to dry himself off. He’d cum another three times since he’d ended the stream, twice while he’d napped. He really must have been out of it if he hadnt woken from it.

He stepped into another jock, this one a navy blue, before running a towel through his hair. It had been a fun session for his stream, and he knew his fans had enjoyed the show.

He picked up his phone, stepping out of the bathroom in only the jock. He was surprised to see that he had a new email, and opened it up.

_ Dear Mister Raeken _ the email began

_ We at Timber Wolf Studios would like to congratulate you, for you have been accepted for a position amongst our stars. We have reviewed your extensive catalogue of home made films, and believe that you have the quality of work and the experience necessary to become one of our stars. _

_ We hope that you are as eager to join Timber Wolf Studios as we are. Your catalogue of videos was exquisite, and you’re talent outstanding. It would be a shame to see your skills go else where. _

_ We hope you accept our offer. _

_ Christopher Argent _

_ CEO of Timber Wolf Studios _


End file.
